Heather Clark vs. Bec Rawlings
The fight was the UFC debut of both women. The Fight The first round began. Clark kneed the body twice, Rawlings responded twice, both were immediately clinched, they broke. Rawlings landed a leg kick. And another. Clark landed a counter right and got a takedown into side control, she seems bigger. Clark has Bec's wrist trapped across her throat. 4:00. She got the back. Hard right hammerfist. Bec standing. Clark kneed the face. Kneed the leg. Clinch. Clark working a double. Bec defends. 3:00. Bec knees the face. Lands a right elbow. Clark trying a single. Bec defends. Ref wants work. Clark knees the thigh. Ref broke 'em up. Bec stuffs a single to the clinch. Clark lands a right inside. 2:00 as Bec knees the body. And the leg. Bec broke with a left elbow, three right uppercuts. Clark works a single. Bec defending. Lands a few lefts. Clark knees body. "Break 'em up!" Bec with two right elbows to the body. Clark ate a knee to the body, landed a big right elbow, ate a few short elbows and knees the body, Bec got a hip toss but gave up her back with a hook lol. Wow. 30. Has control of Clark's head though. She lost it. Clark working for the choke. Bec got the headlock back. Basically a neutral position. R1 ends, close round, probably Clark's for the control but could go either way. R2 began. Bec lands a left. Clark landsa counter right, ate a leg kick and lands a counter right. Bec lands a left. Clark lands a right to the body, counter right upstairs. Possible head clash inside though. 4:00. Bec lands a nice left. Clark knees the body, Bec stuffs a single. Clark lands a nice jab. Knot on Bec's forehead from the headbutt. Hematoma is growing too. Clark lands a counter right, they clinch. Bec got another hip toss, Clark reversed on top to side control. 3:00. Left elbow. She got the back. Bec's ground game not looking good. Clark got a hook. And the other. Clark wants the choke. Bec nearly turned to guard but not completely, Clark regained the back mount. 2:00. Clark has the choke on the jaw. She got it in and flattened Bec out. It's not underneath the chin, lost it. Bec standing. Trying to dump Clark over the top. Trying to shake her off. 1:00. Clark switching to an armbar possibly. She is. Back to the back mount. "Back up!" 35. Clark got the choke on the chin again, lost it. 15 left. Lefts under. Bec turned to guard. R2 ends, 10-9 Clark clearly that time. Bec needs a finish. R3 began. Bec showing urgency. She landsa leg kick, stuffs a double. They clinch, Bec breaks landing a right. She lands a right uppercut and a right, Clark looking tired. Bec is winging punches, lands a right uppercut. Bec lands a nice right uppercut and a left. And another right uppercut. Another hard uppercut. And a left. And a right uppercut. 4:00. Bec teeped the knee. Huge mouse under Clark's left eye, she lands a jab though. Teeps the body too. "Hit her!" Bec lands a leg kick. Clark's mouth wide open. Her left eye is closing. Bec lands a left, they clinch. "No no no no no!" Clark working a double. Bec stuffs it. 3:00. Bec knees the face, and a right elbow. Trying to break away. Lands a right elbow. Clark lands a left inside, tries a single, stuffed. "Head position here!" Ref wants work. 2:00. Ref breaks 'em up. Bec lands a right uppercut and a right and a right and a counter left. Clark's left eye looks really bad. Bec lands a big right. Clark lands a reaching right. Ate a pair of right uppercuts. And another. They clinched. 1:00. Bec lands a left elbow. They break. She lands a body kick. Clark lands a counter right, Clark went after her blitzing, Bec knees the head in the clinch. 35. Bec lands a few short right elbows. Bec knees the leg twice. 15. Clark knees the thigh. Bec knees the body, broke eating a right, R3 ends, they hug. Bec seemed more hesitant but returned the hug. 29-28 Clark possibly. Probably a split for whoever they give it to, 29-28. 29-28 UD for... Clark. She hugged her father. Good fight.